


Cold feet; A richie tozier x Reader Fanfiction

by Guccimane



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: ;)c, AND THATS TEA, All the way to adults, BARELY BASED OFF THE BOOK, Beverly is gone :(, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Endgame, F/M, Fluff, Frenemies, HENRY GETS WHAT HE DESERVES, I kept the "Kid Orgy", Mentions of underaged intercourse, Mike has a crush on you bb, Multi, NSFW but because of gore and horror, No Beverly, Other, Reader-Insert, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Richie x reader, Slow Burn, Strangers to Frenemies, Strangers to Frenemies to Lovers, THIS A WHOLE ASS NOVELA HONEY!!, THIS HAS LIKE 9 FULL chapters AND IM STILL NOT DONE, This Is STUPID, Tough language from both you and richie, U AND RICHIE ARE ENDGAME BAPY!!, based off the movie, beverly starts writing, frenemies to lovers, frienemies to lovers, i love bill so FRICKEN much, neglected kids, only mentions of it, scary stuff, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 17,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guccimane/pseuds/Guccimane
Summary: haha this is self indulgent bull crap but richie is a gross boy but you deal with it. Idk whether to make this just a richie x reader or a whole gang x reader, but im probably going to go with the first one. This fic has a bit of horror and angst, each time it has a generally negative title, thats where tends to get bad. All of the titles are song names except for one or two





	1. Moving Maine

**_1988; A gas station on The edge of Ohio._ **

The radio blaring shook you awake, a horrible mixture of _Tainted love_ and static the culprit. Your back let out an evil line of pops while you struggled to get up.

_” Sorry, honey. ”_

  
Her sweet, (y/accent) releasing your mind from trouble. She spoke softer afterwards, rubbing your hair while you inclined the passenger seat back up and groaned. She looked away meekly and turned the heat down.

” Are we there yet? ”

_” No, not yet. Listen hon, ”_

You groaned – this time, she simply ignored it and kept speaking

  
_” Go into the store and get me a soda, alright? I don't feel like going myself. Take this. ”_

She shoved 45 cents into your hand and pressed the 'unlock' button beside your seat with her thumb. She kept her eyes on you as you walked away, lowering down her mirror.

Walking into the store, the wave of air felt horribly clammy, almost like your neck hairs stood up and refused to sit back down. 'Anxiety', they called it.  
You could almost smile until your throat felt a bit dry. You carefulled scanned the shelves as you walked. The mere thought of food – So much sugar – just didn't feel right. It feels.. unnatural, especially gas station food. The want for it was delayed until you're sure you wanted it; needed it.

Softly placing the cup against the liquid dispensers, you instinctively flinch back a little. The splash was unnerving and the sudden sound would of course be unpleasant to newly-woken you; but it never came.

The gas store music, instead, hummed on and caused the lights to flicker. Noting that the song playing sounded worn down and lower than it probably should've, You clicked the dispenser a few more times, then the ones next to it. Nothing, absolutely nothing. You sigh and placed the cup down and turned away to get assistance.  
And then, yes, something.

You glance behind your shoulder. The sound, the horrible sound of A slimy, shiny and red stream gushing down the machine's tracks and into the cup echoed through the store. The smell was worst to hit you, so overly-sweet and tooth rotting, but potent; Like a candy-cane dipped into a pound of copper, you weren't taking a peak to find out. You froze while the liquid overfilled the cup, and begin to run down from the other nozzles; It took seeing the substance piling around the asiles to get you shaken up enough to snap.

You could've thrown up right there; you book it for the doors just incase you did. The doors, however once gotten close enough to, began to ooze it from the outside in, going straight for you. Another shriek and pathetic run, scared out of your life. You would've never remembered such a little gas shop like this being so big, but there! The last resort; the front desk. You speed-walked over and felt a bit of relief as you saw a cashier there. Their face was unintelligible and lowered, probably sleeping on the job. Anger welled up in place of your petty fear as you banged on the separation window to give them a greeting.

” Hello!?

What the fuck! You, Hey! ”

  
You banged your fist on the resting table, shouting

” You! Fix your fu- ”

That... wasnt right. Their body stood at perfect attention, their head just... wasnt. IT's neck jerked and twitched, slowly coiling up from its resting position. Fear, again, took its place in your very heart; the one that raced as quickly as your head.

” Clown..makeup? ” you murmured softly and backed up a bit. In the dimming lights, cake-y white skin punctuated by misshapen, over-lined lips came into view. They stretched into a smirk as IT's contorted body turned and cracked, and quickly shrunk back into the darkness of the booth. This didn't help your tensed frame at all.

 

A faint ringing was heard, behind the sound of your blood rushing to your ears and your heart beating. Wait, ringing? You cupped your head, looking around. You feared the _terrible_  being behind the desk was playing mind-tricks on you now, Until you realized it was your mom angrily opening the door and looking around. You glanced behind yourself and saw an occurring puddle of pefectly fine, orange cola underneath the still-going machine. All around you, the scene began to register back into your mind as normal. The cashier jolted awake when the door opened; it was just a teen with horrible acne.

 _” (y/fn)! What is wrong with you?! ”_  She ran over and grabbed the overflowing cup, leaving you to evaluate the situation. You breathed in, you hands shaking. You couldn't believe it – Your eyes eventually trailed back over to the teen; He was staring at you. The eye contact made you freeze once again.

 _” Did you do that? ”_  
The teen spoke with a ice-chilling, sickly fake clown voice.  
The smirk was there again, but tenfold less scary and more-so disgustingly arrogant. You threw the money at the desk and stiffly walked back outside, your mother trailing behind you. The keys jingled as she johged next to you, trying to close the soda

_” What happened in there? Is there something wrong?! ”_

” No. Please, just.. don't worry about it, ”

So she didn't, and locked the car doors after you got in.

She turned the key and sat the foam cup down in the holder. She stuck her straw in while putting on her seatbelt. Sweat ran down her temple, even as she was quivering from the cold.

_” And you forgot to give me ice.. ”_

She murmured. You covered your ears and tried to fall back asleep.


	2. Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if i should write more; and if i make mistakes. My first language is mandarin which has different characters than english. Thank you ^^ ♥️

Your mom coughed a bit and lit a cig, keeping it very close to the window. She'd put it out instead of going on with it; Something felt off about the town to her, and she wouldn't have came unless it was a job offering, as it is now.

A cheerful, fat man knocked on the car window. He was dressed in a performers outfit; a parade down the block from where he is.

  
_\- " I noticed your (state/country you're from) license plates. Well, Welcome to Dee-Ree, Maine, Where the fruits are sweet and the people are sweeter! "_

She side-glanced him and woke you, rolling the window up on him while he tried to give her and oral break-down of the place.

_\- " Sweetie, We're here. "_

He took note to leave your mother alone. That 'off' feeling persisted within her; now tenfold. She did not say anything; figuring being left alone at night while she's at work was enough stress and distraught onto you.

You got up, calmly this time

_\- " Want to look around, or go see our house, or school? "_

That gave you a jolt of energy, instantly snapping  
" We're living here?!?"

She sighed and continued, hours on end of driving gave her a thick headache. She began to rub her temples

_\- " We're very late, but the school will still let you in. Please, just see if you like it, okay? I cant lose this job. Not now, atleast. "_

You tried your best to deal with it; the job meant more money and less tension between you two. Its was good, you tried to think. Its okay.

 _Hypnotize_ 's lyrics mumbled in the background she backed out of the parking lot  
\--

Your house was a nice little brick-n-wood ranch house; everyones says the people of derry often forgot about the elders who lived there, so they left for Florida. You mom got it on discount because the floors were uneven and began creaking just by the air pressure, which was fine. You slept in the living room while your bedroom was being constructed; and she often joined you until 6.

 _\- " Alright babe, "_  
She rose from the couch, cracking her back by leaning away

_\- " I have to go to work now. Dinner is in the fridge. I hate to have to leave you so much.."_

She pecked you one the forehead and jogged over to the door, slipping on her work boots. You hazily wave at her and swing your feet off the couch.  
  
Spring time, you thought. The sun went down at 8, now.  
Thinking about what you saw; experienced the first time you set foot in the state's gas station made you worried. But, oddly you wanted to know more; it ached in your mind to know everything to stop it from happening again, and your heart told you to chill the fuck out.

You place a flashlight on your side and grabbed a walkie-talkie. You strolled over to the garage and grabbed your bike, dropping the flashlight in.  
Midnight rides weren't an often occasion for you, but it seemed just smart to ride around the city. If you got lost, you could probably ask for directions, Its like everyone here knows each-other but you.

Derry was kind of small, there was an abandoned house that give you the complete creeps when you rode past it, a few kids you could hear shouting from the basement, just normal stuff. Looked like a pretty cool neighborhood. You took a U-turn at a blue-ish house at the end of the cul-de-sac and saw a kid close the blinds really quickly.

 

Keep going and ignore it champ, people in the neighborhood are probably weirdos. Its Maine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be posted by mext week at the most. I also make edits on instagram: onyahna.edits


	3. Saturdaze

You slapped the alarm clock with your hand, resulting in a tiny bruise. You lubberly stripped down to your bra and peaked through the window, watching a few kids argue and walk with their bikes down the beginning of the cul-de-sac.

One was wearing these weird tennis socks and was giving a hell of a lecture, the other had a little cap on, and the last dressed like he was taking a trip to Hawaii.  
The one with the weird beach shirt and glasses looked at your house, causing you to abruptly close your curtains and let out a tense sigh. You finished your daily routine, putting your books in your bag along with your lunch. You kicked a box out of your way and glanced at the time; 7:46.

Throwing on a light blue sweater and black pants, you skipped of out the house. You couldn't be late for the bus; and your bike wouldn't come in handy and takes too long to bring out and set up. You took time to pin a little charm to your sweater and actually brush your hair the way there.

\--

8:10.

  
The teacher finishes writing on the board with chalk, turning to the door to let you in

_\- " Hello, class. I'd like you to welcome (y/fn). Introduce yourself, (y/n). "_

  
" Hi. "

You slightly bow and choose a seat towards the middle, putting your stuff down.

The people in the class varied in style and looks, a girl with red hair looked back from a few seats up and smiled, which you returned. This caused three other girls to frown at you in the same way, and the kid you saw earlier in socks just stared from across the room. It seemed after you came in, you could feel almost everyone's eyes on you; but his was more confused than wondrous or aloof.

_-" Well, class, today we're going to be finishing the-..."_

You instantly began to tune your teacher out while she spoke about social studies; Looking out the window made you feel a bit more at home and secure, as you could see some people walking about and coming to school late.  
Next thing you knew, the bell rang and the kids raced out the room. You craned your neck back to the teacher and blinked, furrowing your eyebrows.

 _\- " Lunch time, dear. "_  
Her voice was tired and not as energized as it was a few minutes ago; she didn't even seem to turn around as she said it, erasing the board.

You scooted out of your seat, walking with your head down and away from making any eye contact. Reaching the lunch room was the worst, the food smelt and was dry and just standard suburban; pb and j. You forgot your packed lunch in the classroom and cursed under-breath.

You got your lunch from the line and shuffled past the kids in the cafeteria, people whispering and staring at you made you feel meek and scared.  
_\- "Who the hell enrolls a few days before summer break? Foreigners, man."_  
_\- "Ive never seen a newcomer look so different, know?"  
\- " She dresses like a-"_

 _\- " Hey. "_  
You looked up, making eye contact with a girl; the same girl red-head from class just a second ago. She was a bit (taller/shorter) and gave off a friendly, welcoming vibe. You smiled faintly like earlier, nodding gingerly

  
"..Hey. "

She held out her hand, tapping the pin on your sweatshirt; it was (f/band) related and wasn't easily spotted

 _\- " Thats pretty cool. Whats it from? "_  
She seemed a bit attention-wanting, swinging her arms back in forth as you both stood by the exit of the cafeteria.  
You blushed softly and tucked your hair behind your ear

  
" Uh, (f/band).. Do you like them?"

She shrugged, Playing with a piece of hair  
_\- " I'm more into 'backstreet boys'.. Wanna listen?"_

Before she could take out her mp3, You declined her offer, feeling your stomach rumble.. Food; needed it, wanted it.

" N-no thanks, I just have to go now, I'm sorry."

  
You walked past her and bowed, keeping your lunch close to you. She watched you go and frowned softly; lazily taking out a cigarette to lead herself into the bathroom. Accidentally walking right into the girls she so desperately despised was the markdown of her day, as always. Your heart practically shriveled up as you heard the yelling from the inside, then the girls leaving while laughing. The bathroom wafted a horrible odor to the outside; and people in the cafeteria began to whisper about that instead of you. Thank god.

You sat on the outside of the cafeteria and ate your food, feeling horrible.


	4. Sight

3:30

After school, you shrugged out of the building. Two days until summer break, a dream. You watched the local bullies come around the corner of the school -- maybe you don't know they're bullies, but they sure look like it.

You heard other commotion coming out behind you, and didn't exactly want to be the bullies' next meal, so you hiked your backpack up and kept walking; your (skin/c) face dotted with sweat and a little flush.

 

Richie was first to walk out of the doors, mid-giving-a-full-breakdown-of something-most-likely-unneeded to Eddie, purposely to get on his nerves. The other two followed, conversing with each other more quietly than the others -

_\- " And i *told* you why its a thing, Butter-boy, its not that hard. "_

_\- " And i told *you* not to call me that, trash-boat. Just because my mom called me it doesn't mean you can! What if *I* went up to *your* parents and started calling them that?! "_

_\- " That makes no sense, you're just mad because you have a shitty nickna-"_

_\- " Do you guys ever shut your big mouths? Each to your own but you aren't exactly actually named any really cool names either. "_

_\- " B-Beep.., beep, Eddie and Richie. "_

They kept walking, getting their bikes from the bike-rack. When riding, they never really caught up to you, but could see you descending up your lawn

 _\- " That's the new girl? "_ Eddie quietly asked, riding a bit slower

_\- " Y-eah... why? "_

_\- " I thought that it'd be a boy? "_

Richie scrunched up his nose, riding with his hands off the steer; but on the back

_\- " No, thats Ben. He's in my math, trust me, you'd tell the difference. "_

_\- " When'd he come? You think they're related? "_

_\- " No, no. He came a bit earlier than her, but we still call him new kid. People call her Doe. "_ Stan waved his hand in dismissal, his bike going in small swivels.

_\- " Why?"_

_\- " S-someone told me its because she d-idnt say much, "_

_\- " Skittish. Does she look like one? "_

_\- " Why do you care, butter boy?"_

Eddie pursed his lips, shrugging and keeping his feet off the pedals in reply

_\- " The same reason you think so highly of her, Richie. "_

_\- " I don't think she's cute, you saltine. " Eddie gave him a liar-look, taking a hit of of his inhaler_

_\- " Never said you did._ " He began to laugh, so hard he almost began choking on the inhaler

_\- " Whatever, Butte-"_

_\- " R-Richie. "_ Bill gave him a look, leaning his face down and his eyes up at him. Richie sighed quickly and finished his sentence.

_\- ".. Eddie."_

Bill smiled and richie gave a small smirk. They kept pedaling home, talking about some other things. When they passed your house, they got oddly and abruptly silent and kept their eyes up. They watched you sweep in your house; hair up and food in your mouth. Richie flushed a bit and nearly gets his foot stuck in his bike wheel, coughing to cover it up. They teased him about it on their ways home.

 

Each say bye and turn into their house until there was only one left; He looks at the broken, dark house and a chill runs up his spine. He speeds up as soon as he sees a red balloon peek up the corner of his eye. 


	5. Black Mambo

You woke up and took your bike to school, spotting beverly walking alone. You crossed the street to talk to her while riding; You figured she was a bit lonely, or was mad about being ditched

" Hey. " 

She looked up, then away again and grinned  
_\- " Hey. "_  
You smiled and got off your bike, walking with her  
" Are you okay? Sorry, I had to leave yesterday. " 

_\- " Yeah, i'm totally fine; I mean, getting trash-water dumped on me really was the highlight of my day. "_

You laughed softly, trying to keep your bike steady as it creaked beside you

" Yeah, I suppose. "  
She held out an earbud, you took it and kept walking with her, Nsync blasting in your right ear

I want it that way.  
Henry and his gang watched from afar, picking up glass bottles  
_\- " She usually walks up this way alone, but the new meat is with her. It'd be-"_  
\- " Dude, Don't you think thats too-"  
\- " Shut up. Its just a welcoming gift. "

He began to hike up the hill, you were quick to spot him and your throat instantly caught on fire. You acted as if you never saw him, getting closer to beverly and whispering  
" Listen to me.. "  
She gave you a confused look and took out her earbud, quickening her pace as you did  
" When I say 'go', get on my handle bars. Trust me, please. "  
You peeked over your shoulder and saw Henry almost at the top, the blonde bully staring directly at you. You made eye contact as you slowly put your back leg over your bike, beverly moving a bit faster to get in front of you

You whispered "Ready?"  
She discretely nodded and jumped on your bike, you looked behind and watched Henry yell something. A bottle landed a few feet away, they began jogging to keep up with you, yelling

" Go! "  
She swung her body up completely and sat on your handlebars, you swung your arm around her waist and dug your face into her back, letting her shift her body to steer. You sped off, scared out of your life. You felt a horrible pain in your lower ankle, like a few needles stuck themselves in and didn't leave. You cursed a bit as beverly tried to be less obstructing.

After a few minutes of riding, she got visibly less tense, talking louder

 _\- " That was the browser gang.. They've stopped coming, but they're still throwing the bottles_. "

You listened to her as you slowed the bike down as you reached the sidewalk to the school, calmly unwrapping your arm from around her. She got down, and looked at you flushing.

_\- " Thank you, "_

Before you could say anything, she rushed to give you a hug. You were a bit stunned, but quickly hugged her back, grinning ear to ear. She let go after a while, holding onto your shoulders.

_\- " You have to go to the nurse, okay? I'll take you. "_

You slowly nodded, looking down at your punctured ankle and wincing.

There was glass sticking in an end and another peice out, causing the same, bloody 'goop' you saw at the gas station a few days ago to run down your foot and into your sock. She grabbed your hand and took you into the school. Even though you smelled like copper and made her also smell, she stuck with you for a little until she needed a cig. She left you to yourself and went to the bathroom. Bill walked past the nurses office, almost falling while trying to snoop. You looked up from the cot you were laying on, pushing your bandaged ankle behind your raised knee. Bill walked away quickly, carrying a pass. You groaned and laid back down.


	6. Bandaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a filler

You had to stay in the nurses office the next day, so they could sew your ankle up more and get a doctors note. Sighing between closed teeth, you listened a few doors down; where bill and richie talked. English class.

_\- " I-I just saw the new girl in the nurses o-o-office again, "_

_\- " What? Is she okay yet? "_

_\- " I think so,, It was p-probably, H.."_ bill slowed, unable to say the name. His stutter got more pronounced when he was around otherwise injured people, and seeing your foot like that the other day gave him the creeps. _" Hen,,. H-"_

 _-" Henry. Its so early though? Do you think anyone else had anything to do with it?"_  
The teacher stood up from his desk, marker in hand.  
_\- " Alright, class. "_  
Bill didn't answer verbally but, began passing notes to richie. His handwriting wasn't the best, but he could make out what he was saying, and responded;

 _'Someone else was there'_  
'who'  
'Redhead'  
'the 'fuck around the rosie' girl? Maybe henry was mad he couldn't get any anymore.'  
'Doe protected her though it, Happened yesterday'  
'bill'  
'Yes'  
'why don't you stutter on paper too?'

Bill then, once received the paper, balled it up and disposed of it. Richie glared at him for not answering his question, and continued with class.

\--

3:34pm

All four dump their books into the trash and smile. Summer break again, finally. [ This is the beginning of the movie, basically. ]

You came out of the school with a bandaged foot and lost pride, heading straight home. You saw the group of boys pass by you in a hurry after bowers went their way. The glasses boy looked back and hesitantly give a nod to you. You smiled and nodded back, his heart fluttering. He quickly turned back around. You took your bike out of the rack and tried your best to avoid Henry's route around the school. You saw the other new kid come out of the doors, and the Redhead. Henry, on the other hand, went to the other side of the school you could see. Not sure of his friends being there or not, you decided to wait to walk beverly home again.. and would've said hi to the kid. He was busy looking down at his CD player.  
\--

 _\- "Never really told you my name.., [its] Beverly. "_  
" Its okay, Y/N."  
You laughed at the subtle pun you made, earning a goofy smile from bev.  
After a pause, she spoke up again.  
- _" He listened to New kids on the block, That new kid."_  
She was riding on your bike while you walked. You were sharing earphones again, listening to Stevie Wonder.

" Thats really rich. Coincidence or because he is the New Kid On The Block? _"_

Beverly kept her head leaning on her hand while she let the bike go itself, swinging her feet. She shrugged abruptly and stuck her back in  
_\- " It's a mystery. "_  
She slowed down as you reached the front of your lawn, hopping off your bike.  
_\- " Well, I have to go to the store. Got change? "_  
" Yeah bud! "

You dig in your pockets and hold out a crumpled dollar for her, she takes it and messes up your (h/c) hair.  
" Hey! "  
You fixed it as she threw a peace sign up while she jogged away. You did it back, leading your bike into the garage.

You heard commotion come from the forest below your house, a chill ran up your neck as you saw one of the side-bullies run past


	7. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filler #2, this is right before, in the movie, beverly goes with the losers after the rocks fight, to bills garage and to the house to fight pennywise the first and second time.

_\- " And there was just, blood, everywhere.. I told my mom and she.. didnt even care_ ," Beverly spoke while you skateboarded down the street, holding groceries in your hand

" Are you sure? Because.. I've experienced that before.. just on the edge of this town,"

You kept talking, getting off your board

" Do you wanna come over? My mom is gone and-" You pushed the door open, huffing and trying to keep the walkie talkie on 'speak' "--Doesn't come back until, 8am. She works crazy hours. "

Beverly waited until you took the finger off of your talk-button so she didn't have to hear echo

\- _" No, no, I've.. got to take care of something,"_

" Okay. Stay safe, kid. Over. "

- _" Stay safe, kid. Over what? Over._ "

You chuckled, sitting down by you window sill. Well, time to put up some groceries. She spoke one last time, her voice quivering and impatient. She rushed her words, the sound of her getting up could barely be made out

\- " .. _Meet me at the corner store's alley tomorrow. Over and out._ "

You slowly put the talkie to your mouth, dumbfounded

" Rodger that. "

 

\--

The next day, she stuck closer to you, leading you into the alleyway by the store. You tilted your head, questioning the place

- _"'Said you saw something?"_

You kicked out your bike's keg, nervously smiling

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." You gave her a worried look, putting your hand on her shoulder. And She did.

So you did, too

\- " _Well.., These kids.. they say they saw the same kinda thing, a-and..,"_

You look up and wailed softly, coming back to her with a ridiculing look on your face

"So we're all crazy?"

She shook her head

\- _" No, no. We just.. told eachother. And they knew, I Swear. "_

She held out her pinky. You rolled over and accepted the promise offer, holding hers for a second. She let go when she began to speak again.

_\- " You don't really know them.., but One's richie. A trashmouth. He wears glasses; said he never saw it, but that it has caused some... conflict,"_

You leaned on the wall, noticing her haircut. You ignored it, sighing through your nose

_\- " Second is eddie; he says he sees it through the house he has to pass on the way home.. He's the one who wears a fanny pack and needs an inhaler."_

She imitated how he used it, You nodded, rolling your eyes a little, but nonetheless let her continue

\- " _Bill thinks it took his brother.. he stutters, and Ben -- new kid says he saw it too, atleast a glimpse when he was cut by those bullies-"_

 "*Cut*?!"

- _" Yeah.. Those dudes who threw bottles at us_.. "

You blinked and shook your head

" Do you know why they're after me? I'm a good kid. Hell, you are too! Its not like we've hurt them. "

_\- " Its because you hang out with me. And I hang out with the losers..,_

_A...And that makes you a loser, too. "_

You shook your head

" We're all much more than that. I don't believe so, "

She nodded quietly and looked away, a tear running down her face.

_\- " Yeah..,_

_me too. "_

Silence crept up the alleyway, making you shiver. You placed your hands on the building behind you

_\- "..I'm going to be out with them for a few, okay? Ive.. got more business to handle. "_

You ruffled her short, red hair and smiled

" Its okay. Remember to note me.., o-on my mailbox. I don't particularly like spending time in the nurse's and coming home to nothin' "

She hesitantly smiled and held your hand

- _" Best friends_? "

You smiled, a tear running down your cheek also. Seeing her cry was something you never thought of; She always seemed so calm and perfect, and seeing that she felt so comfortable that she could show more emotions to you felt amazing.

\- " _Best friends. Forever. "_

You wiped your tears and gestured for a spit-shake after she did, she pulled you both into hug. Quickly, she backed up, picking up her backpack.

" Ill walkie you in a few. Listen.. If I don't come back, theres a note in my room. " You waved.

\- " _Stay safe. "_ She gave a thumbs up and kept going. You returned to the alleyway and walked down it, getting your bike

" The losers' club," You repeated. You kept walking, face to the ground

" The losers' club."


	8. Home sweet Home

Beverly banged on your door, waiting patiently.  
You opened and instantly glanced at the scratches and blood running down her arms and legs  
  
" You're baaa-What the hell happened to you?!"  
You drug her in and left her on the loft, running to get a bag of ice. When you came back, you shoved it into her hands and led her in. The weird thing is, she smiled hard and bright as she entered and sat. She balled her fists and cheered

_\- " We found that clown, (y/nickname) - We got him. W-we can get him again!, "_

You picked the dirt out of her stained auburn curls, cursing that you'll have to clean the floor afterwards. She hunched her back and huffed

" Hush, Don't squirm.  
Are you serious? Or have you gone mad? "

_\- " If I've gone mad how would i know? "_

You rolled your eyes and continued  
" Not helping.  
What even.. Happened? "

She went on a soliloquy about how she saw it on ben's photo album; in the garage and where the house was, how they went to the house in question and the questions it led to. Afterwards, she was flushed and out of breath.

" ...And you didnt call me? I'd like to kick some mean clown ass, actually. "

You hummed a bit, flicking wood across the room  
" He scared the life out of me. "

She turned to you suddenly, wide eyed. She looked like a rabid animal. It was that she wasnt sure if you were joking and didnt exactly believe your story the first time; yet it didn't matter as much to her now, as her breath had now been caught in her throat. She scratched her head

_\- " Are you sure? Like, serious? "_

" Yeah. Get them to come over and we'll talk--"

She got up and ran out your house. You sighed and began to pick up the debris she'd left. Lucky me, you thought.  
\---

Your doorbell rang a few hours later; a cluster of impatient knocks accenting it as you chased down the stairs. You slipped on some house shoes and plastered a brave face on.

You looked at the door for a second and swung it open, your hand on your hip.

Eddie waved, Nerdy smiling and showing his partial braces. Richie didn't say a word yet; and everyone else gave a questioning vibe to his weird behavior.  
You smiled at the group of people before you, and looked at Bev

" I thought you couldn't keep Richie from talking? "

You widened the door and the group of beat up, dirty kids rolled in. Eddie smiled, Richie nodded, Stanley gave a thumbs up and Mike looked a bit frightened; You gave a smile and he gently smiled back. Last, was Bev. You stopped her right as she got in, shutting the door.

You talked low so the boys wouldn't think anything was up  
" ...Is that all of them? "

The boys found places to sit down all around your living-room, eddie bringing his feet up on the couch and taking off his shoes. They collectively began staring you two down like otherworldly beings, making you a bit uncomfortable — their silence caused your conversation to become quieter and quieter.

_\- " Yeah, why? "_  
" Why? There's like 2 more of them now, like 8 of them in my living room! "

_\- " Actually, theres 6 of us, "_ Stanley coughed from the farthest side of the room. You blinked at him and motioned Bev into the kitchen; It didn't really change anything, because as soon as you did, the boys silently followed and waited around the bind spot

" So you guys fought ...it? Where was the thing?! I thought it was like, an imaginary thing that just.., scared you.  
Y'all got fucked up! And theres 6 of you! "

_\- " 7 with her. "_  
Stanley said from around the corner. You whipped your head around and saw heads rush back behind the wall, the sound of glasses falling echoing down the kitchen walls

_\- " Shit, "_ richie mumbled, reaching his skinny arm back to retrieve it

You groaned a bit, throwing your arms up

" Just get in here! "  
So they did, and you turned back to beverly

  
" Yeah, Fine. If you can prove you really fought it; and its not a 'stray cat or something you fought right after you chain-smoked' deal, I'll believe you.

But first.. i need you to go take showers, or something. You guys stink. "  
You snickered, quickly muffling it after they seemed too serious.  
In an instant, Richie looked at eddie, Mike looked confused, Stan looked annoyed, but all slowly grew devious smiles. Bev looked at you and nodded, smiling

_\- " Ive got a way. "_  
\--  
Bev led you down to the cliff they all jumped down a few days ago, stopping you right before it

" What? This isn't a house? "

You turned to look at her, she quickly took off her shirt as the boys stripped also, running and jumping in before you. They all stared up from the lake, some more focused than others

"O..h, no, No beverly. Plea-Beverly, i don-cant swim,"

She put your hair up in a ponytail and began pushing you towards it. She was surprisingly strong; you tried to push back yet she kept going like a brick wall. You laughed, squirmed and kicked your feet

_\- " This is what you get for being so grumpy! "_

" Bev, please! "

She bumped you off the cliff, taking your shirt off and laying in on the rock; just incase it was expensive. You covered your chest and shrieked as you hit the water like a rock. She sighed and jumped in right after you, laughing

It was reaching 9 oclock when the moon reflected perfectly against the green water. Bill had Beverly on his shoulders and Mike had you on his, you both wrestled and splashed each-other till the eventual fall of one another. You eventually got her down, cheering and yelling

" Yeah! (Y/initials)-dog's a savage! " you hooted, flexing and hitting your arms. You helped bill get beverly back on his shoulder; Richie swam in place next to ben, both of them seemed to have their eyes locked on their corresponding crushes. Richie grinned. He swam over almost pushed you off of mike, you laughed and splashed a tiny wave of water towards him. He forgot where he was and smiled at you, staying in place awkwardly. You politely smiled back and pushed him to get him out of the trance. He called you a bitch and laughed right before beverly sent a huge wave towards him, drenching his hair and glasses. You laughed so hard you almost cried, ruffling mikes hair. He giggled and held onto your legs, spinning

_\- " I guess she's a part of the club now? "_ Stanley whispered to bill.  
_\- " Yeah. She is. "_  
_\- " Do we know her name? "_  
_\- " N..o."_


	9. Should i stay or Should i go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bon appitite children also the next chapter will take place at the very very end of the 2017 movie

" So you guys plan on facing him.. IT, in the house? "

Mike nodded, putting his dry shirt over his head right next to you

\- _" Eyeah, "_ Eddie took a hit of his inhaler before strapping his fanny pack back on, sighing

-" _Listen.. you"_  
Bill started. You all looked up, confused. The dark made it hard to make up anything but his outline, but you were sure he was talking to you; he didn't know your name.

" Yeah? "  
_\- " you.._  
_...Y-you cant come, "_  
You furrowed your brows, blinking, but stayed silent until he finished

\- " _Not like that, I-I mean you shouldn't, come.., "_  
\- " Bull! " Richie whisper-yelled from the back, wanting to be a part of nearly every conversation  
\- _" Beep beep richie. "_  
\- " Yeah, We just.. don't know if we will--... Well, can kill this *thing*. " Ben piped in, trying to help bill  
- _" A-and since we want people to at least know whats w-happening if they just find u-us.. "_  
Bills hands began to shake. These kids were so shaken up by their first encounter, that the thought of the clown put the others into resilient silence

 _\- " You'd have to be the last. The surviving loser, "_  
_\- " 8 Ball. "_  
You nodded, biting your lips  
" Yeah... yeah.

When you do, just..kill that fucking clown. Got it? "

You got up and spat into your hand. The others reluctantly (eddie, tenfold) followed, all shaking your disgusting, slimy hands together. Your first spit-shake, you thought. What a team, 8 ball. What a team. You threw your arm against each of them as they left, richie sticking a little too long. He laughed and gave a lame, overconfident wink. He whispered

 _\- " Later, sweet-cheeks "_ back pat  
" HRK-"  
You nearly choked out of pure shock and laughed, letting him go.  
Bev overheard and playfully punched his back, giving you a soft hug. You could practically hear Eddie lecturing him about trying to "get on" every girl that they're around. Richie calls him butter-boy, again.

 

" Bev. Tell them my name will ya?" 

\- " _Sure, you._ "


	10. And out

" Let me get this straight; that missing bully that caused me to get stitches is ...on the news because he killed kids and came after you... while y'all skipped around the sewers for IF? "

_\- " Don't call IT that, I literally left my body. "_

" Yeah, You told me — Gross. Now there are just a bunch of dead people walking around? "

_\- " I guess you could say that. Bill has his brother back, so he's happy.  
We kissed.. yknow.."_

" Yeah.. Do you think he even remembered him..?  
Whats his name?"

\- _" Georgie.._  
 _Er..  
(Y/N)."_

" Yeah bud? "

The walkie talkie emitted an unsatisfactory cloud of static and complete silence, giving you the creeps

 _\- " I-I gotta move now,_ "  
" Now? Where? "  
Her voice broke up. She's crying  
\- " _I don't know. It's because.. its because of my dad. "_

" That piece of shit? I'll kill him. "

_" Thats what I did.. I think.  
..Just, my mom's moving me with some family for a while. Do you promise to keep the boys in check?_

_..And if that thing ever comes back, to kill it for good; or atleast what we can do at that moment and call me? "_

" I promise. Stay safe kid, over. "  
She paused, sniffling and giggling softly

-  _" Over what? Over. "_  
You swallowed your tears and laughed a bit, clicking the button on the walkie talkie one last time  
" Thank you for talking to me, Beverly. Over and out. "

And that while lasted a while. In that while, you saw IT in a dream or two. You cursed them and called them moments.

6 months after bev left, you and the losers club finally started talking again. You got away with missing a few weeks out of school; your grades however didn't particularly like you for it. You know beverly wasnt going to come back again.


	11. Walking on a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yall KISH

You and the boys trudged off your bikes at the end of the forest. 8 Stumps surrounded a dim firehole. You all had sweaters on, as it was nearing December and had been a bit cold; It felt much more like fall. Small commotion rumbled through the group, but nothing louder than a whisper.

" You think Bev will ever come back? " You breathed, craving a cupholder into the wood of the log.

 _\- " You ask that alot. ... The answer doesn't change, "_ Eddie averted his eyes, biting his lip. Stan elbowed him softly

" Yeah.., you could say thats true. "

Richie climbed up from the side of the hilled plain, and sat next to you while tossing firewood into the pit. You nodded to him and stuck your walkie talkie into the holder. Richie was unbothered by the somber mood of the group, cleaning his glasses

- _" I watched a wolf eat a rodent alive! It was soo awesome._

_Also, Its your turn to get the firewood later, Mike. I could've been that effin squirrel, "_

Mike nodded coyly and smiled, nudging eddie

- _" Where the hell is bill? "_  
Richie demanded, putting his legs up on the stump with him

\- _" His mooommmy made him stay and watch Georgie while they went out. "_

Ben and mike chuckled, both tense. They halted a second before one shifted into a more relaxed position

 _\- " Wanna play truth or dare? "_  
Richie broke the silence again, putting his glasses back on

The audience of 5 shrugged and hesitantly said yeah, sure.

 _\- " Yeahhhh. "_  
He got up from his stump,  
_\- " You. "_  
He pointed to Ben, who calmly blinked and turned towards him

 _\- " Truth or dare, Dough boy? "_  
Ben frowned and scratched his arm  
_\- " Dare? "  
\- " Well, I dare you to eat a bug. "_

 _\- " Richie, Thats too much. You wont even eat cold pizza. "_  
Mike spoke up, laughing while shoving him softly.

_\- " Sit down, Mike. It'll be fun, "_

R picked a worm from the ground, shoving it in his face playfully. Ben recoiled and giggled, pushing his arm away

 _\- " No! Thats so gross, man! "_  
_\- " What?, afraid of a little worm? "_  
He shook it, eddie picked up another and threw it at richie, instantly going for a napkin afterwards. Richie yelled and dropped the worm, losing it

 _\- " Shit!_  
_Fine, You win this one benny; Its your turn now, though. ..Mike, the wood. "_  
Mike instantly got up to get more firewood, wiping his face

Ben slowly trailed his eyes over to you, smiling

 _\- " 8 ball. Truth or dare? "_  
" Yeah, bud? Truth. I'm not eating that worm. "

_\- " Well, i'll give you a truth harder than a dare. In the club..,  
Who would you kiss? "_

Your mouth was agape as the rest of group sat in deadpan silence. You huffed and shook your head. Flush could faintly be seen as the fire illuminated your (y/skincolor) face. Richie grabbed your hand.

 _\- " Obviously me, duh. "_  
He leaned in to kiss you and you pushed his face back, laughing. You wanted to kiss him, but it'd be too awkward. Right now, atleast

" No, no! Ha-stop! "  
That hurt his feelings a little, but he was sure you were just trying to keep things PG.

" I wouldn't kiss /any/ of you, actually. I'd rather kiss that worm. "

- _" Believe me, I would've kissed richie. Look at that face? Just adorable. "_ Stan sat on his stump criss crossed, mocking richie. He made a face to him while you talked

" Beverly. "  
\- _" Excuse me? You roll that way? "_ Eddie furrowed his eyebrows, opening his fannypack

" Scared you'll catch the gay? " you snorted. He kept quiet, indifference on his face  
" And no, not really. [[or yeah im sorry idk]] But she's way cuter than all of you. Just sayin. " You shrugged, keeping your eyes on eddie

" You. Millhouse. "  
Eddie perked up, a bit nervous.  
\- _" What? Oh god, Dare? "_

" Dare? Gimmie the fanny pack, kid! "  
You hopped over the fire, running towards eddie

\- _" No, no, no! "_

He got up and started running south of the site.

" Get him! " you laugh-yelled, trailing him. The others eventually dropped what they were doing and followed. Eddie had to use his inhaler, so he took to hiding behind a bush; You unknowingly ran right past him.

You looked at the far-edge of the forest, now feeling lost. Furrowing your eyebrows and squinting — you could almost make out something.. red, seeping from the trees above. Your heart began to beat faster and faster, blood rushing to your ears. Frozen, again. It felt like you were back at that horrible, horrible gas station; That same music groaned onwards and filled your senses with eerie dread. The soda machine behind you hummed and shook, and you watched the liquid spraying out puddling around your fe-

Richie's hand on your shoulder quickly snapped you out of your daze.  
\- _" Hey. "_

You turned to him, nervously taking his hand off of your shoulder  
" ..Hey.."  
When you were about to let go, he held on

 _\- " I-I've been meaning to tell you. Ever since beverly left.. "_  
You gave him a look of annoyance, crossing your arms

" I'm not gonna fuck you, tozier, "  
He gave an offended scoff, rolling his eyes  
_\- " Yeah, I could've sensed that for miles, asshole.  
Listen, what i'm trying to say is.. "_

You stared at his eyes through his glasses. They were pure, to richie's standards atleast; He didn't seem like he was joking for once in his life, and was hesitant to do something to you. Footsteps came from behind you both, so he rushed his words into a whisper.

- _" What I'm trying to say is that i fucking like you, alright? "_

He turned and saw the others a bit away, motioning for you to stop for a second. He began talking louder, starting to lead you over towards them. He knew he wouldn't take a rejection right.. but obviously would lose it if you moved away without knowing that.. that he did.

_\- " Jesus. Losers, all of you! "_

" Richie, "  
you whispered  
_\- " What? "_ he mocked your tone of voice

" I like you too, dipshit. " You held his sweaty, teenage boy hand. You could practically hear his heartbeat as soon as you pulled him behind a tree, and gave him a short, sweet kiss; the kiss he had wanted earlier.

You let go, wiped your mouth, and caught back up to the gang. Richie followed shortly, nearly tripping over his own feet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;))) hERES WHAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOOOOOOOOR


	12. Weak

Stan shone his flashlight on you, nearly blinding you

" Jesus, dude, "

You put the light downwards, seeing his awkward-with-a-hint of fright smile. You walked past him and got to mike, who was shivering.

_\- " It gets really cold when its dark. Have we found Ed? "_

_\- " Ill come out if you promise not to take my 'pack, "_ A voice called, adjacent yet lower to the group

" Yeah, whatever. Fine. "

 _\- " ...Pinky promise?_ "

_\- " Get out of the damn bush already, Spaghetti boy. "_

Richie had just caught up. Stan quickly shown the light on him also, seeing his flush stained face. He looked like his cheeks had been pinched, he tried his best to cover the flashlight's ray with his hand

_\- " Did richie get into poison ivy? "_

You shrugged, stuttering out an answer  
" Oh-h-yeah, Probably, yeah. "

_\- " I thought bill was the one with stammers,"_

Richie swung his arm around your shoulders, you pushed him off a bit and giggled. Eddie squinted and got up, dusting leaves off of his body

_\- " Anyways, we should probably go home. My mom will have an aneurysm if I don't, "_

_\- " Be careful. If she does maybe shes loose some we-"_

_\- " Beep beep richie. That was just rude. "_  
Jermey pet mike's back and led the group back the to fire.

You opened a water bottle and poured it onto the fire, tussling the wood and coal around. Some of boys watched you and stood around, others carved some things into the trees.

" LOSERS LIVE FOREVER  
WINNERS DIE TRYING - 1989 "

  
" B+(y/first initial)+R+M+E+B+B+S "

You all got on your bikes and chauffeured eachother home, greeting one another as they swerved off into their respective driveways. You were first to go home. Richie and mike waved, you smiled back and closed the garage


	13. The Less I Know

You rolled out of bed and walked into the kitchen. '10:28 AM' dimly lit the kitchen up, it was in green letters on your electric stove's screen. A chilly Sunday morning, indeed. You grabbed your handheld radio and looked at the fridge.  
There was a note written in your mom's handwriting.

" Angel,  
I have to work a double. Theres macaroni from yesterday but, you may get takeout with this if you want to.  
I love you. "

And below, she signed her name in cursive; You took the letter and folded it up. There was $8 attached to it by a magnet, which slipped to the floor.

You bent to pick it up, wonderingly cocking your head towards your window. A while back from your street, eddie and richie were desperately being chased. They were running through yards and causing frightened commotion, jumping over snow covered decorations and yelling for help.

You swung open your door and whistled, waving to get their attention. Eddie pointed at you and motioned for Richie to haul towards your house, Henry hot on their trial.

You let them in quickly and slammed your side onto the door, his body left you struggling to close it all the way. You managed to latch the chain lock on before moving away in defense.

He struggled with the door and yelled profanities, clawing at it. He thrust his knife into the crack and boomed

_\- " I'm going to fucking kill you, Doe! Give me the losers! Let me at em! "_

You waited until he tried shoving his hand through and swiftly shut the door on it -- Once to get him to move back, and another to turn the first and second locks.  
He howled in pain and slowly realized what you did. He simply resorted to banging on your door screen and repeating muffled death and harassment threats from outside.

" Holy Shit, "

You started, looking at boys. They stared back, guilt almost overflowing the room.

" He's all bloody and.. stinks. What happened to him? "

_\- " Yeah, well he stinks all the time!_

_..We were just fuckin'... walking home and that madman came after us with a knife! "_

" Yeah, he looks like a rabid squirrel,  
Did either of you get cut? "

They checked eachother out, holding up their appendages and turning away

_\- " No, thank god. He probably had AIDS. "_

You looked outside and watched henry twitch and swat at the air. He stared towards your house, waiting for any of you to come out.

" I don't think thats his blood, man.  
I think its someone else's "

Richie scoffed, eddie got a bit more tense and wrapped his arms around himself

_\- " Yeah, he's a dick but he.. like.. wouldn't just, kill somebody.., "_

Eddie looked down, his thin legs shaking with freight and the altercation with the cold, winter breeze they experienced earlier

_\- "...would he? "_

You blinked at the question and decided silence was the more formative answer, peeking back outside

" He's gone. "  
_\- " What? "_

" He's gone, "  
_\- " Yeah! I'm going the f- "_

You whipped your head around, shushing him. You spoke in a whisper

" Where are the others? "  
_\- " Bill's, they're over playing dnd. They stay there until like, 9. "_

" That means he's still _here_. Or close.

Eddie. "

He looked at you, daintily holding himself up  
" Check my garage door. "  
He nodded and latched himself onto your wall, slowly walking towards the garage. Reasonably enough, there was bowers. He tried stabbing through your bike case, going straight for the tires.

Eddie jogged back to you, getting out his inhaler

 _\- " (wheeze) the knife's real, and he's-"_  
He took a hit of his inhaler, coughing

_\- " He's trying to slit your tires, "_

You swore, turning in a circle. An in that instance, you got it, snapping your fingers

" I have an idea. "  
\--

 

 

" And _you'll_ stay here. "

You pet Richie's hair and shoved your walkie talkie into his hand.

_\- " No! What! Thats some serious bullshit! We should all go. "_

" If we _do_ , he knows we're not here and will chase us. There isnt enough room on the bike. 

..If we _don't_ , he'll break into my house. Think about it. He'll just think we're huge pussies trying to go one by one or something, and try to catch us coming out. "

The plan seemed a bit off to you too, you noticed your own voice sounded unsure; maybe even crazy to everyone but Ed -- who was nonetheless exited to leave.

'The plan', in summary, Is to have Richie bait henry by leaving through the door; while you two get your bike and through the garage safely. Bowers will try to chase him and get confused when he's not there. Richie will run around the house and come back in by a window near the garage, lock every lock and keep an eye on bowers as he wonders around. After coming up on the bowsers gang's street, you and eddie might find a clue as to why henry went batshit, get bev's walkie talkie, inform and then hopefully get the rest of the club. Does this seem sane? Will this plan work? Will any of you even survive?

_\- " I damn sure hope so, "_

Richie whispers, locking the front door behind him and beginning a theater-volumed, spoken-autobiography. And of course, Bowers followed him like a bloodhound chases after a T-bone stake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :-)


	14. Dracula

Richie slipped back in through the window, shutting it quietly. His forehead was moist with sweat, even as the cold from outside prickled his fingers to the point of numbness.  
_\- " Absolute effin' animal has just been out there, "_  
he whispered, watching henry on the prowl. He really looked like a sketchy wolf, surveying everything and acting like he knew exactly what was going on. Richie couldn't say for sure, so he just hoped he didn't.

He clicked the walkie talkie, extending the connection stick

_\- " Hello?! "_

Him paging in got eddie's attention first. The inside of beverly's house was larger, but emptier now; Without her novelties and presence it felt like a roofed cardboard box. You stood and watched yourself in the mirror. The feeling that something terrible happened in there came and went, the atmosphere gave you a sense of displacement and vulnerability.

For once, Richie's yammering came to the rescue.

Colored pieces of porcelain that were swept and left in the cracks of the floor crunched under your shoes. You frowned and followed Richie's voice, wrapping your fingers around the older-model walkie talkie.

" Hey sweetcheeks! "

- _" Thats my line. Did you get it? "_

" What do you think i'm talking to you on? A can and string? "

He was silent for a moment. You motioned for Eddie to hurry up so you can go  
_\- " Bowers is still in your garage. He's pacing back and fourth now. I don't know what the hell he's thinking._

_I hope his pea brain doesn't finally estimate how flimsy this garage door is, "_

You hushed him and got back on your bike, letting eddie ride on the back and hold the walkie talkie.  
_\- " I don't know your name. "_  
He murmured, holding on by your sides

" I know yours. It's Eddie.  
Noone knew my name, except for Bev.  
...Its.. (Y/N). "  
_\- " Why do they call you Doe? "_

" Its because like..., -" You coughed, looking up  
" Get down, his house is up there.

..When they find a person without a specified name and, its a girl,  
They call it a.. case of Jane Doe. "

 _\- " Then, what's your Last name? "_  
" Why? Are you writing a research paper on me? "

 _\- " No. But i'd like to know if it's 'Bowers' and if you're leading me to my death, "_  
You chuckled, keeping your eye on the road

" (L/N) "  
\- " _Kaspbrak_. "  
" Sounds like a disease. "  
_\- " You're a disease. "_  
You nodded and kicked your bike stop out, hiding it behind the tree.

  
" You stay here and tell richie if i'm hurt. I'm lookin' for answers. "

He seemed hesitant but reached out, petting you on the arm

_\- " Stay safe, (Y/N). "_

" You too, Eddie Spaghetti. " you jogged over and jiggled the front lock, and surprisingly, it pushed right open.

A horrible, putrid smell overfilled your senses and made you stumble back.

" Ho _ly_.. "  
_\- " ...Shit. "_  
Eddie said. He had wandered over and looked into bowsers car. He almost dropped the walkie talkie going into his fanny pack to take a hit

 _\- " Richie. "_  
\- _" Yes, Mr. Flanders? "  
\- " Stop. The..._

_The other bullies are dead. "_

  
_\- " They a-are? Who killed 'em?"_  
\- _" Their throats are slit. Henr-...."_  
...  
Static played back to richie. That meant he still had his hand on the 'speak' button.

  
_\- " Eddie?_  
_Eddie, where'd you go? Houston?  
Hello? Butter boy? Spaghetti man? "_

Richie began to freak out, watching henry stalk up to the door. He closed the blinds and gulped.

 _\- " Sorry rich. (y/n) screamed, "_  
\- " _Who? What? "  
\- " 8 ball, you moron. Thats her name. "_

Henry's dad's body watching tv scared you out of your skin. Older, muffled Christmas carols echoed in the barren, rancid room. You had reason to just sneak past him, but upon further inspection, his throat was slit; a knife as sharp as his sons was the only culprit.

You and eddie turned and ran back at the same time, almost bumping into eachother. You stepped back and broke the silence, both of you as tense as metal

" We need to get the others. "  
_\- " I agree. "_

Eddie sat on your handle bars and you kicked the stilt back in, riding away. He clicked the talk button, richie perking up; He was walking to your room

_\- " We're getting the others, man. We'll be back soon. Think you can pull another distraction off? "_

  
\- " _I mean, i guess._ "  
" Hey.., Ed, "

  
- _" Yeah? "_  
" Ask him if any of them can drive. "

You squeezed the keys you stole off of him in your hand.

This was your first time ever taking anything. You pushed the thought of it to the back of your head.


	15. Wisdom teeth

You got mike and bill to stay, the others had to go home. Eddie hopped off your bike and walked home with Ben, waving. You waved back and gave a thumbs up.

" Is 'Uris okay? Does he know what's happening? "

You spoke to them while you all biked, holding your walkie talkie in your hand

 _\- " Yeah, he's fine. Ben'll tell him, he's going over his house. "_  
You nodded, keeping your feet steady  
Mike plastered a sweet smile on his face, keeping forward  
_\- " Play DND? "  
I'm a Ranger. Stan's a Monk. "_

  
You nodded and made them stop, whispering into the walkie talkie.

" Richie? "  
- _" On it. "_

Richie ran out the front door and left it open, leading henry to the back of the house. It gave you three just enough time to get in and close/lock both the garage front door with bikes in-hand. Richie slipped back in the bathroom window, shutting it.

_\- " Alright, (Y/N). Ima need a big something for that performance I pulled out for you. You know how hard that was? "_

" All you did was run around my house, trash-mouth. "

- _" Yeah! Now I'm all sweaty! "_  
" Yeah, You sure as hell smell like it."

You ran to your room to get a sweater and deodorant, turning off the lights. You quickly came back and shoved them in his hands

_\- " No! I don't want to smell like girl! "  
\- " You a-already act like one, "_

Bill chuckled, sitting with his legs crossed. Richie sighed and turned around to take off his shirt. You smacked him on his bare back

" Go somewhere with that! "

_\- " Ow!  
Why? Am i making your panties **too** wet?"_

" No! Lookin' at you makes whatever's down there shrivel up! "

You quickly picked up blankets and pillows, traveling downstairs. You coughed softly, trying your best to keep your blushing face hidden. Richie did the same, putting on your ugly sweater, "Merry Christmas Ya Filthy Animal!" it proclaimed. He looked at it and gave your fashion style some props, following you down.

\- _" Whats down here? A sex dungeon? "_

" If I had one you wouldn't be invited. "

 _\- " Beep beep, both of you. Thats so lame. "_  
\--

The basement was cold and dark, definitely tidy but needed some flair; or atleast more of a purpose. An old wooden table stood at the far corner with a sotfly-touched DND match going on; 4 chairs -- 5th one broken and shoved to the corner. Your old box tv had a SEGA genesis plugged in. Both were off and a little dusty; two controllers.

" Game room. "  
You said, plopping the blankets down

" I made it. If bowers does get in my house, he cant get through the basement door. Its metal, and I've got the key.  
I guess we could make this our hideout.

The losers' fort."

Mike nodded, crossing his arms

- _" I dig it. "_

Everyone nearly busted out laughing, going over to play the SEGA

 _\- " G..Got any snacks? "_  
You smiled and nodded. You took one of the walkie talkies by the group, trudging up the stairs.

 _\- " Make me a sandwich! "_  
" Shut it, Bitchie. "

You slowly turned into the living room, seeing glass punched in and scattered across your floor. The front door was wide open and bloody footsteps went into the house, down, and back out.

" WHEREVER YOU LOSERS ARE, YOU'RE AS GOOD AS DEAD " was written in blood on the kitchen wall.

" Guys. " you spoke into the walkie talkie, your voice breaking up a bit  
" I...I need help. "


	16. See you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flUfF/ANGST/FLuFf

2 hours after you went back down and hid in the basement, your mom came home. She called the police and called it a "Breaking and entering". And half an hour later, those policeamen came and found that, although the blood trail led itself outside, there was someone hiding in your bedroom with the lights off. Someone with a knife and a shitty mullet.

2 weeks after that, that same knife and mullet got shoved into an institution. Nearly the same way you shoved the thought of him quivering, shaking in your bedroom while the winter snow blew in with the intuition of ending you as you came in, to the very back of your head

Those weeks, the club only grew stronger.  
Richie wouldn't tell the group, but right after school, he'd come and walk you home. From time to time, when you all aren't playing games or just inside hanging out, he'd spend the night. Today's the second time he'll do it, but not the last.

" Cmon, no. People will think you're... y'know... with me, " you rolled your eyes and gestured with your hands, keeping him from entering all the way

He flushed at the thought. Richie, Hardballs mcgee, always the first to pick on and begin a fight, is shy and coy around you?

 _\- " Who cares? "_ he walked up, dragging a backpack behind him

\- " _Got this fixed huh? I could've did it for free. "_ He tapped your front door's window, stepping in.

" Fine. But don't tell anyone. I don't want the group getting all awkward about it like last time. Stan looked at me so weird. I told him we were just friends.  
I cant just hang with you, alone, because i'm a girl? "

_\- " 'Cause he thinks you're hot. "_

He raced down to the basement, trying to unpack his stuff while going

 _\- " I brought some cool-ass movies. You're gonna fuckin love 'em! "_  
He crashed down by the tv and started taking the cables out, putting it on channel 2

" Richie, "  
You stood at the other end of the room, your arms hanging loosely. He looked at you slowly, raising an eyebrow  
\- " _Yes? "_  
..

" Did you.. mean what you said? "

  
_\- "...  
..That stan thinks you're hot? I mean, i don't know if it's kosher bu-"_

" No.., no. Not that. "  
You walked up a bit, hugging yourself

".. That you like me. Was it a joke? To.. to get something from me?  
A bet? "

His lip trembled a bit. He pushed his glasses up, sliding the VHS tape in

 _" Uh, yeah. I mean- No, fuck. It wasn't a joke,_ "

he wrinkled his nose up, rubbing his head  
_" I-actually-do-like you. "_

You came over sat next to him, wrapping the blanket around him

" Thanks. "

\- " _No prob, "_

You waited for _'Look Who's Talking'_ to sync back up, tensely leaning away. The vhs took a while to undo and do again inside the T.V

" Why.., couldn't you tell me at first?  
In front of everyone?

..Am i... bad? "

You could feel him tremble a bit, keeping his eyes away.

 _\- " I just didn't want to fuck up. I-I can't just, take it, (y/n). Not even in front of them,_ "

you swallowed a little and kept your eyes away from him  
" I get it.. yeah. "  
He seemed to be lured into a trance, an angry, feeble one.

 _\- ".. I didn't know if that clown-whatever the hell it was- could take me. I didnt know; I don't know when it'll come back,_  
  
.. _I dont know what i'll do with myself, what to do with myself. "_

He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes, slapping the ground

_\- " People wont even tell me what to do anymore. People don't even listen, anymore,_

_Jokes are funny and fun to make until they take everything you say like-like some big, stupid heap of one! "_

Your eyes widened a bit. He just dumped alot of worries onto you. You suddenly remember how he almost never went home, hearing him talking without anyone listening. He talks, you believe, because he wants attention. You wrapped your arm around him, then began to pet his hair

" Neglect, "  
you whispered, to a turned ear.

He sniffled  
_\- " ugh, gross.._

_Sorry you saw me look like such a fuckin' piss baby. I. I'll just stop.. comin o- "_

And at that time, you laid your hand beside him and rested your head on his shoulder. And richie began to feel heard, not just ignored or barely taken into account; joked or laughed at, repeated or replied. Thought, contemplated. Felt. He stopped talking just for a minute, because he felt he didn't need to.  
He sniffled again and slowly hugged you back, watching the TV. His eyes were puffy before he put his glasses back on

 _\- " Promise not to tell anyone I did all this dumb 'lovey-dovey' shit? "_  
He ran his finger over your face, barely sure if thats something people do. Curious.

" As long as you promise to keep coming over. "

and with that he said _" Hell yeah! "_ and held your hand, Because the nerd got his girl and the girl's got her trash-mouthed, clown-fighting, secret, maybe-not-so-much-sometimes boyfriend.

  
..  
...  
" And no, We're not going to have sex. "

  
\- _" For crying out loud!_

_I couldnt get it up even if we did, we're watching talking babies, dickhead! "_


	17. you've gotta be kidding me with this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all of my titles are songs btw

" Rich, we gotta go to school. "

You shook him and got up, putting his glasses on for him.  
Running into the bathroom, you took a quick shower. Afterwards, you calmly stood in the mirror and brushed your hair while you dried off. Richie turned the door and tried to come in

" No! This isn't your house! "

_\- " Oh shit i'm sor-hoo. "_  
He looked at you in the towel for a second or two and then closed the door, wiping the fog off his glasses, he gulped a little.

Going for another one of your sweatshirts, he pulled out some pants.  
_\- " God damn, (Y/N), your pants are (skinny/too big). "_

He walked funny out of your room, (sagging/chafing). You pulled your sweater over a tanktop and smiled at him when you went in your room, searching for some socks. He looked at his watch and showed you.

" 10 minutes! Jeez! "

_\- " Hurry up, fartface "_

" Good morning to you too morning breath. "

\- _" More like morning wood am i right? "_

You scoffed at his remark and turned to start packing books into your backpack

" What are you standing there for? Get my bike! "

He walked to the garage and lock-picked your case, taking out your bike

_\- " If you take too long i'll leave without you! "_  
" And where will you go without your books?"

You slung your backpack over your shoulder and watched him scramble downstairs for it, yelling out a trail if profanities

_\- " Yknow, (y/n), you're no help! "_

You smiled and swung your leg around your bike and sat down  
" 5 minutes sunshine! "  
You ate a mint and waited patiently on the bike, pressing the 'close button' on the garage door. Richie slide under and put his feet on the pegs, holding onto your backpack

_\- " Thanks.. (y/n). For... uh, listening. "_  
" No problem, kid. "

Aw. He's being so soft still. Theres something more than sarcasm, dick jokes and sadness down there. He squeezed your backpack

  
_\- " Jesus, Do you know how to ride an effin bike? You can barely even steer the damn thing! "_  
Aaand he's back. amazing.

" 3 days until Christmas break champ! "

_\- " Thats it; I'm biking us home later. You probably need glasses more than I do. "_

\---

_\- " I saw you rode here with (Y/N) today. "_  
Stanley said. Bill just watched him and richie talk

  
_\- " Yeah. Okay?.. She's our friend, right? "_  
_\- " Are you two.. like, a thing now? "_  
_\- " What the fuck-Why? Does it interfere with your wet-dreams? "_

_  
\- " S-so yes? "_

Richie groaned and made them change the subject by averting their attention. So yes. 


	18. New chains same shackles

You four sat at the lunch table, you swung your legs over and kept them on the seat

" Do we have a DND club or something? Or like A.V? "

Eddie shook his head  
_\- " We're nerds, not geeks. "_  
" The difference? "  
You shoveled the spaghetti on your tray over, nodding to mike.  
Ben hasn't touched his food, but opened his drinks

_\- " What are you guys doing for Christmas? My mom's in like, i-i don't know Florida? "_

" She went to Florida without you?! "  
_\- " I wish my mom left. "_  
_\- " I h-have a mom too, shes nice,_  
_\- " My mom just sits there at the piano and stairs into space. Weird shit. "_

" I got y'all. " You did a thumbs up, eating the only part of the food you could stand. The kids collectively shrugged and began eating their food

 _\- " Hang out after school? "_  
" Yeah, but where? "  
\- " _We've been everywhere but Eddie's house. "_  
Mike looked down coyly.  
- _" There's a reason. "_  
Eddie pet his back so he kept eating, no-one else questioned it but you, so you kept it silent.  
" Its too cold to do anything, its driving me nuts. "

 _\- " Get used to it. "_  
Richie got up and shoved his food in the trash  
_\- " Yeah, Main stays an ice age until march. "_  
You and the others threw your food out. They all walked to go sit in the school's library, You slowed till you were beside ben

" Eat, " you whispered, " You slipped him a granola bar. He was silent, but he nodded and took it, flushing faintly. You caught up with the others.

 _\- " You wanna get detention so we can "be just like the breakfast club"? Thats so lame! You've barely ever gotten yelled at play-doh._ "

 _\- " Sounds fun actually, atleast it'd keep me busy 'til Christmas, unless if one of your moms wants to hang, of course._ "

" Yeah, but how can this whole ass group get in school' within 2 days? "

_\- " That'd be fun. We just do what we want to.  
For one week outta the millennia, yknow? "_

You shrugged. The whole group picked a table to sit at, you put your feet up, as did bill.

" Wait, we serious about this? "

_\- " Yeah, why not? "_   
_\- " Do what we gotta do, then meet outside. "  
\- " That sounds like a pretty fuckin' good idea, if i do say so myself. "_

Richie got up and shoved his chair down, forcibly unhooking an old instrument from its hanging position

 _\- " Shit, he's going for it isn't he? "_  
 _\- " Yup. "_  
**rEeeeeee** -  
" Well, guess its time to start. He'll go berserk if he's alone. "

You got up, as did Bill. Then ben. And Mike, and last Stan and Ed.

You yelled obscenities and loosened the books from the shelf, then danced with richie.

Ben and bill jumped the empty counter and took turns smashing the buttons on the phone. Stan reluctantly, but surely began tearing out some pages from a phone book. Mike danced with you while eddie stood at the sidelines. He wrote his name on a dictionary and smiled a bit.

 _\- " What do you hooligans think you're doing?! "_  
A strong voice came from inside the library, the two jumped back over the separators and watched the lady almost chase after them. You all scattered and went to different areas, you went into the teachers lounge and stole snacks, shoving them in your backpack, eddie came in and butt-chugged coffee, and ran out. You meekly peered out of the door and snuck down the hallway. You flipped beverly's bullies off from outside the classroom, she squinted at you and made an angry face. The teacher slowly turned to you and made a jog for the door, you ducked and ran away.

Everyone got to the front of the school almost in unison, and in that moment the school's P.A announced;  
'May these students be excused from their classroom to the principal's office for disciplinary offenses; Eddie Kaspbrak, -  
\- _" Oh jeez. "_  
' Stanley J. Uris. '  
\- " _Yeap. "_  
' Richard Tozier. '  
He nodded and smiled, you turned to him in hysterics   
" Your name is Richard? Oh my god _, "_  
'Micha-'  
_\- " Yeah whats it to you? "_  
" Dick is short for Richard, "  
' William- '  
_\- " Who the hell is william? "_  
_\- " Me, "_  
\- " What the-"  
'-And, Ben Hanscom. Wherever you are in the building, report to the office.'

You all halted and waited patiently

'And (Y/FN).'

You all rejoiced, some more verbal and physically than others.

 _\- " God, my dad's gonna kill me.. "_ Stan ran his hand over his forehead, furrowing his brows. Eddie pet his back  
_\- " Me too. "_  
- _" Me three. "_  
\- " Me f-four. "  
\- " Me five. "  
\- " Me six. "  
" Me eight. "

The P.A went off and said your names again. You began laughing so hard you cried, sitting on the curb

" We're all fucking crazy, its like 10 degrees out here, "

_\- " Lets get to the fort. "_

You nodded led them over to the bike rack, got on and as quickly as you all could, were off.

\--

You looked into your house and watched your mom walk to her room. You swung yourself up the tree and got into your room, nearly slipping. Your mom laid down and went to sleep, turning on the T.V.. You snuck back up and opened the front door, rushing them in and looking through your keys.

You had cleaned the room back up, some more boardgames and a few more books scattered around. They sat in their usual circle until you joined them after locking both doors

" Holy shit, I almost forgot.. I.. still have Bower's car-keys. Think they repo'd it yet? " You shook the keys and dropped a bag of chips in Richie's lap; He winked  
_\- " If they haven't we should take it for a spin. "_  
" Thats pretty dirty, even for you, richie. _"_  
\- " After all the shitbag's put us through? "  
\- " W-we cant stoop to his l-level though.. are we? "  
" No. no-never. We promise to never, got it? "

The others nodded as you dumped the food out of your bag,

_\- " I gotta go to the b...bathroom. "_

" Try and sneak past my mom, she's here and sleeping. "  
_\- " Holy shit, I thought you just didn't have one and was scared to say, "_

" Me too. " you ate your candy bar and let bill go. Eddie began getting caffeine shakes, trying to eat his bag of chips

 _\- " What the hell-Whats wrong with you boy? "_  
Eddie glared at him, then smiled  
_\- " Coffee is effin' amazing, thats what. "_  
\--

Bill came back with a letter and locked the basement door.

_\- " From the school. "_

Richie looked at his watch then showed it to you as you took the mail " 5 already? Jesus. "

You scooted closer to everyone and opened it up

" Addressed to the parent of (Y/FN) (Y/LN),

Dear M(r)s.(Y/MN), Your child will be prosecuted during (his/her) winter break for charges of Dis-"

_\- " Skip that! Go to the end. You're making my brain hurt. "_

" 2 Full days of In School detention in room 344B(the school library); followed by janitorial punishment. Drop off hours will be 6:00 to 7:30, later will be counted as a missed day. Leaving times will be 6pm. "

You highfived eachother, laughing softly

" Oh god, thats going to be good. "

You drank some soda and rubbed your temples

" I think I released all the hate I had for this school.

What are we gonna do for 12 freakin' hours? "

_\- " Go absolutely nuts. "_

_\--_

_\- " (Y/N), angel! Come lock the door, I'm going to work! "_


	19. Baby came home 2

_\- " As I see that you are all present,_

_My name is Mrs. Jaspers. I'll be supervising you today. My office is right across from here; I will need you to be on your best behavior. "_

Her voice seemed drained and tired; her words being strung on by a loose string of cognitive thought. In other words, she was drowsy.  
- _" Oh I know I will, Mrs. J. Did you enjoy your coffee? "_  
She scribbled onto the board and underlined it while she read it aloud,   
\- " NO TALKING  
NO DISTRACTIONS  
NO GUM  
FOOD ONLY AT LUNCH (12:30)  
STAY IN SUPERVISOR'S LINE OF SIGHT "

You stared at Richie for making such a self-accusing comment. Though he did it often, it just didn't seem like the time. Stan glared at him and kicked his foot to the desk's legs

 _\- " Why yes I did Mr. Kaspbrak. Yes I did. "_  
She gave a toothy grin and nodded at him, her soft brown hair falling against her face. You smiled at the name confusion and watched her stalk over to her office across the hall.

" What'd you do to her coffee? "  
_\- " Nothing.  
Actually, Its just hot water. "_  
You watched her sheepishly glare at you for whispering, looking down at her papers.  
" How the hell did you manage that? "  
You spat, trying to keep her attention off  
\- " _I didn't, Ed drank the last of it and rushed to refill it as we got in. "_  
And there the kid in question was, jittering in his seat behind you. He gave a cracked smile and played with his hands.

" What are we gonna do? "  
You turned back to richie, keeping your face down  
\- _" Hide n seek. There'll be two seekers. Her. "_  
He pointed back to the woman, her delicate face was now resting on the table next to an empty tumbler

_\- " And me. "_

" You're crazy. "  
_\- " I don't know about you guys but that sounds hella fun, "_

Hyper eddie said, swinging his feet like a skittish goat.

You looked at Stan with desperation, hoping he turns it down, but instead he smiled. Realizing your gaze, he slowly lost it. You groaned softly and agreed

" Yeah, okay, fine.

If she finds you, say we went to go get our lunches, or went to the bathroom. " The whole group slowly rose and tiptoed out the library, going their separate ways

" Count to 20 big fella. " you flicked richie on the back and began jogging towards the art room. Hiding behind aisles, you stuffed yourself into a bottom compartment for clay. The room was quiet and dark in itself; hairs on your back insisted that you were in immediate danger, steadily leading your anxiety onwards.  
10 dusty, eerie minutes passed by, Richie found E in the principal's office first, hiding behind the desk

_\- " That's such a lame hiding spot, sport. "_

He pressed the intercom, only to have his hand slapped and yelled at by Ed

_\- " Dickhead!  
Our supervisor's still - Oh I don't know, alive! "_

Richie chuckled and walked out, holding his middle finger up  
- _" Help me get the others, then. "_

Eddie peeled around the corner and went into the biology room, catching Mike curled up next to the goggles station.

 _\- " Dang! Thought I had a good one. "_ he executed their secret little handshake they haven't done since they were closer, cheesing.

- _" (Y/N) "_

Richie coos, searching through the south end alone. The school seemed to be darker here; suspiciously darker. He knocked his fist against the plaster and shook his head

 _\- " Fuck this scary ass school. "_  
He smiled to himself and chipped the paint off of the wall; revealing a coat of dull-green paint. What took him to full turn-heel and give up was a creepy clown laugh echoing back to him  
_\- " Great. Hey, fuck you too. "_ He walked towards the cafeteria.

You squirmed out to stretch and actually circulate blood, letting out a soft sigh. You strolled up to the aisles. You dug your fingernails into the side, your mouth agape at the beautiful paintings coating them. Some done with pastels or simple watercolor. You smiled softly and traced your finger over a drawing of a beautiful korean woman, tending to a garden. You could've sworn there were only few canvases present when you came in; nonetheless enjoyed them in their humble detail.  
One seemed to be unfinished, paint leaking off of wet brush. A portrait of you caught your curious eye, making you lunge back in fear. There were big, long eyelashed doe eyes mocking you the longer you stared at it. In large, black letters, the words "MISSING." were scribbled right above your head, almost like the halo to an angel. You felt sick to your stomach, backing away.

You turned towards the sound of footsteps. It was richie, running towards the door to tag you.

" Shit, Shit. "

You slipped into the paints closet, not entirely cramped but uncomfortably closed in. You peeked through the screw-holes and noticed the canvases were blank again, and your painting had disappeared

Richie snuck around the room, looking for you

\- _" I know you're in here, "_  
he muttered, looking under the brushes.  
Eddie opened the door and walked in, huffing

- _" Who's in here? "_  
\- " (Y/N). Check in the next room. "  
He scoffed and slowly walked out, trying to be quiet. You listened closely and nearly had a heart attack when richie swung open the door and shoved himself in. He did a cliche "sexy" pose and made kiss-y lips. He spoke in a deep, girly voice.

- _" Hey hot stuff. Room for one more? "_

You laughed and convexed your back to make room. He grabbed your hands softly and moved closer

 _\- " Care for a makeout with the cutest boy in school? "_  
He leaned forward to you and looked [up/down] to your beautiful face, showing his partial braces.

 _" As if, "_ you said, leaning in for it, he simoly repeated your words and completed the kiss.

  
You two did so for only a few minutes, rubbing your fingers against his jaw. His kisses were sloppy and had no rhythm, but it seemed so sweet and patient. He placed his hand on your shoulder and kept going. His glasses fogged up as you pulled back for air, nearly hitting your head on the cold metal.

" Jesus Christ, you went like an animal. Chill out, " you gave a confused look, thumbing through his soft curls  
_\- " I'm telling them we made out in an art closet. "_

" What-Who? "

He bursted out of the locker, yelling for Eddie and mike

"  _Get_ back here _! "_ You followed him, nearly falling as he turned tight corners while you were trying to wipe your mouth

" Oh richie... " You heard him giggle from the inside of a classroom, turning to prowl into it

" Ohhhh ric- "

You looked in the room, richie standing proudly with the rest of the losers. He'd found them all. And you were now seeker.  
You bit your lip a bit and tapped your fingers on the door; richie looked smug as if he already told them everything.

" You are so dead! "  
_\- " For finding you? "_

You looked a bit stunned but caught on, walking in  
" How'd you find everyone so quickly? "

_\- " I'm smart. I knew ed and bill would be in the cleanest places possible. I knew you'd be in the lamest, and mike and stan weren't my findings. "_

" Wheres ben then? "  
_\- " Lookout. "_

You guys walked back to the library, keeping your bodies lowered. There Ben was, asleep as his desk with a cup of cocoa by him. You gave a 'holy shit thats adorable' look and sat down, glancing at the teacher. Stan softly woke him, giving him a thumbs up.

She instantly swung her head up, placing her hand on the table

" And I said no talking! " she yelled. The class looked at her and she seemed embarrassed, fumbling to pick up a paper stack.

" We weren't, " Bill said, laying a puzzle onto his desk

" Thats.. right. I was just rem...minding you. " She confidently said. She slumped back down, at her computer and slowly began nodding off. You waited until you heard her soft snoring and jumped up from the chair. The others looked at you as you put your feet up

  
" Lets go sit on the teacher's couch. "

You dragged the boys into the back of the office, and there it was: The room. It was like, the teachers lounge but on steroids. One couch, one t.v., three mini-fridges. Two microwaves. 7 cabinets.

 _\- " Holy shit, where'd you find this? "_  
" I Used to know that.., "

You rummaged through the fridge, scooping out some sodas

\- " ..Every school has one. You just gotta find it. And Beverly did. "

Richie cracked open a Dr. Pepper and rose it to the sky, cheerfully announcing

 _\- " To beverly! "  
\- " To beverly! "_ everyone announced, clinking their drinks. Somehow, you did manage to get all 7 of you on a 4 person couch.

Mike and Stan laid with their legs behind you, while You, Ben and Bill and Eddie sat right in front and richie laid draped against everyone's legs, holding the popcorn. Eddie could barely stand still, richie eventually slapped him on his dick. He cried a little.


	20. Same old mistakes

After the movie stopped and the credits rolled, you all just sat there. Cuddled in one big heap, you felt.. together. You didnt need to ruin it, but It was time for the question. You glued it to the back of your throat and mind like the bucket to a well, only letting it resurface at the right time. You let ben lean against you; he fell asleep again. Bill had no trouble leaning against him also, giving Stan enough room to lay up onto him. Richie turned to face upwards on you four's laps, playing with your hair. You played with his and ben's hair, feeling at home. You felt bonded, but the burden of 'There should be one more' ran up body like a rash.

The question, back to the question.

" Please, "

Your voice was no more than a croaked whisper, lazily turning your face towards them. They crept their eyes up to you, as if they knew what was happening

" What really happened in that house? "

They all instantly looked terrified. Pure fear. You watched mike's eyes dart away, Ben tensed up on you and shut his eyes. You watched stan's porcelain, unmoving face produce a tear upon the question.

- _" Its b-better... i-if you- "_  
" No, its not. I'm not. "

You banged your elbow on the couch's arm, propping one of your legs up. You heaved a bit, sinking into the couch

" I keep fuckin' seeing it. Its bothering me, I know, its because i didn't get my slap in like you, all of you. "

You rubbed your temples, trying not to over-sass or intensify the atmosphere

" "Protect the losers' names", you said, and I did a damn good job at it. "

" Now I want to know what happened. Why are you all so.. afraid? "

You licked your lips, letting richie keep petting your hair. He hooked his arm around one of the kids, you couldn't tell as you looked away. Guilt, for the second time upon all of you meeting, filled the room. But this time, you caused it.

" ..Please. "

You said, to any of them. They seemed like statues now; Stan was crying, and moved closer to everyone. You swallowed and Mike began talking.

_\- " We wanted to finish the job. "_

His eyes welled up within a minute of telling the story. He was barely to where the self proclaimed 'kid orgy' happened when he vocally shriveled up. He stopped, so you wrapped your arm around him.

" Thank- "  
\- " _Thats not all, "_

Ben softly spoke up. He went into fair detail. The kids could could barely sanely listen through it, relief falling as he finished.

_\- " We put him back in hibernation. You cant kill.. IT. "_

You watched Mike's shivering frame hold onto you for dear life. You pet him, and then each of the losers, calming them down.

" I'll never leave you; any of you. Ever. "

They all meekly responded in the same way. You could tell they were getting sleepier and sleepier.  
The clock struck 3, you all nodded off.

The clock struck five and you all unstuck yourselves from eachother, your sore limbs; body aching for food.

Richie glanced at and showed you his watch, wiping his face  
" We need to get back, _now_. "  
You skittishly pulled down your shirt and tied your hair up. Richie snagged pie and some chips from the fridge and hushed you, walking pass.

You all nearly tripped over eachother running back into the library and to your seats.

Your lovely teacher was still knocked out, her computer off. In an instant, the building felt empty again. IT had left. It's left the area almost completely too; there wasn't fear here for it anymore. Richie kept one of his legs on your chair, playing with his fingernails.

The supervisor's watch beeped as she immediately stuck up, her eyes wide and red. You all acted like you were looking somewhere else, whistling. She got up and rushed over to the front of you, fixing her hair

" And that concludes your first day of In school suspension. I hope you all have learned the lesson of what got you here, and why you should avoid it next time. If you need to call your parents, there is a phone behind those separators. " she pointed past the desks. None of you bothered to look, instead nodded in her direction. She fixed her clothes and hair and nodded to you all, walking out of the library.

_\- " That lady is on something and i want it. "_

You cackled and pushed yourself out of the seat, dusting yourself off

" Lets get home before the school gets - "

The lights turned off completely, a loud flicker booming though the room  
" -Dark. "

You instantly felt a hand grab ahold of yours. Six others attempted to grab yours also, and decided to just make a chain from richie on.


	21. Beast

You all got out the school, finally breathing out. You kept your hands clasped together, making sure everyone was there. Seven; Perfect. You looked at the darkening purple sky, wishing whatever to give you some kind of strength. You looked to your right, seeing henry's street a bit far away.

" We need to get home right now, its f-fr-eezin-g. "  
You stopped bill from walking towards the bikes  
" C-car keys, " you touched your hoodie's pockets, leading them towards the yard.  
" Who can drive? "  
Silence  
" God, okay. "

\--

" I hope this works. "  
You turned the key. The car hummed on and sputtered a bit, the heat turning on. Full blast, the kids huddled together, you could hear their teeth chittering. You put your foot on the gas and went in reverse, almost crashing the car.

You silently put the car into shift gear, speeding down the street.

" Where are we going? "

You tried to keep your eyes on the street, there was too much happening. Balloons popped up, animals tried to cross the street, sketchy people watching you drive past.

- _" Bill's garage. "_  
You nodded and pulled up to his house. His mom peeked out the window, and left.

You all got out of henry's smelly car, knocking on the door. The mom was expressionless as she opened the door, you stepped in and bowed. You all rushed into the garage, sitting in a broken-ish circle.

- _" What do we do now? We just.. live with him? Try not to fear him? "_

" We'll try our best. "  
Richie dragged his thumb against his hand, nervously rocking back and fourth

 _\- " One day, we'll all get out of here. Together. B-Beverly, too. "_ he held out his hand

You all took it, shaking  
_\- " Together. "_  
" Forever. "  
You hugged eachother, shivering on the basement floor.

Very true, together, forever.

  
Until Stuttering Bill had to move for his writing. In what felt like weeks, he was married.  
Until Trasmouth Richie moved because of stress. In what felt like weeks, he stopped communicating. Even with you.  
Until Fat Ben,  
Until Germaphobe Eddie,  
Until Jew Stanley,  
Until You and mike were the only one's left and you could barely even look at eachother's direction because of how awkward it seemed. Two 20 year olds left in maine with nothing but old memories and terrified eye contact. Both knowingly scared and seeing things but afraid you weren't experiencing the same thing; or even cared.

Together, Until you left to find beverly again, and did; and saw she'd left her aunt for a studio and a man that she didn't love. And god saw you sulk in a section 8 apartment. The rent for it was payed for 6 years. The frozen pizza on your lap and your mobile phone with minutes kept you company.

'Toto by Africa' suddenly lights up the room with commotion. Your phone was ringing; you didn't recognize the number. Derry area code, though.


	22. We got older

_" Talk to me. "_  
\- "...(Y/N). "  
Beverly's voice made your thoughts drop to the bottom of your throat, racking your nerves at the same time  
" Bev. Bev is this you? "  
Beverly smiled, holding herself

_\- " Yeah, yeah it's me. "_

" Whats wrong, b? Is it about another bo- "  
_\- " It's about Mike, 8 ball. "_

  
It finally clicked in your brain. This wasn't some petty 'hi how are you happy holidays' call. It was a redirect, of The call.  
_" Come here as quick as you can..,  
_

_(Her nickname for you)_  
IT's..  
IT's ba- "  
Your minutes ran out and your phone beeped, automatically turning off. You cursed a bit loud and rolled over, dropping your pizza on the floor.

" Fuck! Whatever, I'll get to you later. "  
You shoved clothes and makeup into a suitcase, called a cab and strapped your old bike onto it. You left your T.V on though, kid. A clown was gingerly handing out balloons to children, they all smiled and skipped around with them, singing a tune. The TV went to heavy static and turned itself off.

 

\--

 

_**Meeting them at the restaurant, derry Maine, 2018** _

You walked in, your (h/l), (h/c) swaying behind you in the red mood light. Richie nearly passed out as he saw you, but kept his composure; crushes are for kids, right?  
You moved slowly, sliding down into a chair stolen from the other table. They all stared at you like you did something wrong, complete silence. You spoke softly

" Hello. "  
They halted, then rejoiced, bawling with laughter. They made a bit of commotion, bumping the table

 _\- " You shoulda seent your face-- seent it! "_ Mike covered his heart, running his hand over his greying hair. You laughed in return, until they all stopped.

Beverly walked in, turning to your group. She grinned, putting her hair behind her ear. She clutched her purse, stiletto nails almost digging into the cheap leather. Her bottom lip quivered

_\- " What a beautiful... group.. of peo- "_

Her legs gave out, her body thumping on the floor, you were the first to trample over your own chair to get her, calling her name. Trying to lift her up, ben and everyone else came to help.

 _\- " (Y/N).. "_  
She opened her eyes, being greeted by your (e/c) irises staring right down at her. She watched your face soften and smile at her. She quickly looked at everyone else, letting out a laugh

_\- " I just saw all of you and so much came back. It was like... like a.. "_

_\- " A tidal wave? "_

_\- " Yes.. exactly that, "_

She sat up, leading you all back to the table.  
Richie and eddie forgot their stories, you and mike ran your mouths 'till even beverly felt them, even if she wasn't in many. Richie watched you talk and express so much emotion, touch, love for them still. He wished he'd learn to pick and choose words like you, how you brought character into the stories, back in '89. When biggie was on the radio and you biked everywhere. I've still got my bike still. You do? Right outside, i ride it everywhere. How (Y/N) of you (Y/N). Lets have some drinks, will we? Gotta couple of chucks? Spoken like a true loser. Indeed

Your mouth was dry as you finished speaking, banging your back against the chair. Eddie had an asthma fit when it all came back, nearest to him calming him down.

 _\- " Any of you married? "_  
Richie nodded  
_\- " Four times. No succ or success, though. "_

You groaned, rubbing your head. Richie's jokes never left.  
_\- " No, Ive dodged the bullet. "_ Ben said. He tried his best to await beverly's answer, as if to say Hell yes! Marry me and have children, like we planned to do in kindergarten.  
Bill shook his head  
_\- " No time. "_  
Eddie swallowed his wine and placed his cup down, fidgeting with it.  
_\- " Not yet, Wonderful lady though. "_  
Two eyes turned to bev, she fidgeted with the food on her plate  
_\- " No, never. I live with.. a.. uh, "_  
She fidgeted with her hands. She trusted only you with her status, so you piped up to divert

" I have a cat. Cheers. "

You held up your glass, the party knocking them together and taking a swig.

\--

Henry rolled over his hard mattress and snagged the butterfly knife through his shirt, making him seem like the unsuspecting, senile old man he played the part of for 29 years too long. The nurse looked at him sternly, and otherwise did not react until he came too close.

_\- " Please, return to your- Hrk. "_

The knife went straight though his vocal cords, the keys into henry's hands. Jackpot.

\--  
  
_\- " Richie, "_  
Beverly whispered. The word didn't make it to anyone but herself _  
\- " Give mike a chance to fill us in before we all scatter, is that too much to ask? "_

..  
_\- " A toast to Michael Hanlon! "_  
Clink, clink, clink.

You pulled your glass towards your lips, taking one last peak before letting it touch you; there it was. That disgusting, red, slimy goop that had terrorized your dreams every night for a month after entering derry. It trickled down your chin; you almost went apeshit. Almost. You rigidly got a napkin and softly blotted it off your face. Everyone looked up. You were all seeing things.

" Lets get the hell out of here. "  
\--

You stood here and watched his head talk from the mini freezer, figuratively spitting in your faces.

\- _" And you will too._  
_In fact, they all float.  
We all float! "_ The head kept repeating things like a broken record, until you finally shut it

_\- " Quite frankly, I'd listen to anything you'd say now if we *please* just leave here. I cant take it! "_

Mike physically agreed, picking up a few books. You and bill stopped to help him, bill looked down at the note on top of his portion and nearly dropped the book. He stood in place, his eyes wide and scanning it.

" What? What's wrong? "

You peaked over to what he was looking at, reading it aloud

" He thrusts his fists against the post

and still insists he sees the ghosts? He.."

 

you kept reading as bill stood in place, shaking like a dog

" That's all it says, over and over. "

_\- " My mom gave me that... to help with my s-stammers. "_

_  
\- " No offense pal, but it ain't helping. "_

Everyone had a good old group-laugh, embracing eachother through simple gestures afterwards; a back pat or a simple smile

\- _" Lets get out of here. "_

\--

  
Our togetherness made us strong.  
Otherwise, IT would have cherry-picked us off one by one.

We knew for certain

There was something

terribly wrong in Derry.

 

You wrote a note, slipping it in your jean pocket. Richie passed by and turned to wink at you like he did 29 years ago. Old man still got it.


	23. River (END)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // SOMEONE DIES

_\- " Stay together, no stragglers. If you're in a room, no longer than 3 minutes. "_

\- " Got it, "  
You all said, keeping your doors cracked open. You heard commotion in the other room. There they were; henry and mike. Both looked peaceful, yet only one made it out with handshakes, a trip to the hospital and hugs for surviving

\--

You guys entered the sewer, the same one everyone but you stood in and won 30 years ago. Eddie and ben stayed up, freeing people from IT's capture. Things still doesn't feel different, as you held hands and were told to stay close, you felt the same courage childhood gave you. You wrapped your hands before the fight, they were the only things you were good with. Pennywise didnt fuck around with showing up, but did pick the weakest; Eddie still went in to swing at the clown. It just liquified to the ground then sprung back at him like a jack in the box, scaring him relentlessly. You came from right behind and punched IT's lights out, jumping on it

" I'm going to fuckin' end you! My fists are made of steel now, bitch! "

You kept beating and beating IT to a bloody pulp as IT used its only energy to wrap tendrils old your legs. Eddie saw them first and tried to rip them off, prying at IT's hands.

You got up and pushed your heel into it's face. IT slowly wrapped its hand around Eddie's throat, pulling his body up. You stopped and watched him, submission overcoming you

_\- " Now, my favorite part.._

_My turn. "_ It lifted him so everyone could see him, and used him as a meatshield

- _" My hands are also steel. "_  
Eddie began choking and squirming in pennywise's grip. Bones could be heard while Beverly attacked it, shooting from afar. There was a crack in its skull. Eddie dropped to the ground and richie went for him first, You and beverly both got to the clown. You began ripping limbs off as beverly took time stabbing him with the end of the slingshot. You were too late.

 

You both breathed heavily as IT let out a long, horrible scream. It pierced your eardrums and will never leave you mind. Blood curdling, glass shatteringly loud scream. Its form flattened as it lay on the ground. It wasn't dead, but an extra long hibernation would not hurt.

You two walked over to richie and stared down at the body he was holding. You got to hear the last mumble, blood gurgling up over his voice.

 _\- " Please, richie..  
Don't call me that. I've always hated it, "_ you kissed him on the hand to let him go. He died trying to grin.

You watched richie touch his pale skin, bumping his fingers on his glasses. Richie was about to blow again, you motioned for Bev to help carry eddie and help bill with his wife.

" Its okay, richie. You did your best. "

He beat his fist on the ground, denying it. I didn't do jack shit he said, maybe it was for the best you said, maybe you'd end up like him. He kept talking and you listened to him. Didn't talk, didn't respond. Listened.

- _" Have you even gotten better at riding that damn bike? "_

  
" Ah.. no,. "

You both grinned, holding eachother. When he was done, You swung your arm around him and took him outside with the others.

" Will she be ok? "  
You meekly asked bill. He nodded and pet his wife's hair.  
You let go of Richie and looked at them. The last 5 there; Bill, Richie, Bev, Ben, and you.

" If it comes back, do we promise to fight it one last time? "

They all nodded dissociatively. It didn't matter if they were sure this time; or even if they lied the last time. You huddled up and limped out of the sewers, together. Together.

  
When you told the stories to Mike in the hospital, he nearly did a flip. He was so ecstatic; he wanted to write them down as soon as possible. You and richie sat next to eachother, holding hands. Mike laughed, cried and nodded during the story. He asked you to stay a while longer and retell how you came to live in derry. So you did.

He says, he'd like to remember you all as you were; sitting around the grass watching the sunset as a whole club. You say you'd love to remember us as everything. Best friends, parents, counsellors, secret agents and fighters. And most of all, losers. Lovers.

 _" Somewhere down the road, On an old oak tree.., back where 8 stumps were carefully leveled (one even came with its own walkie-talkie holder) there was  
'LOSERS LIVE FOREVER...' still craved there, "_ mike wrote, setting his journal down for the day.

 ** _\-- the next month_**  
Mike smiled at the news. Ben and beverly were engaged and pregnant. You and richie were, eh, getting there soon. Bill was happy too, in his mysterious way; he hasn't called.  
You both came to visit mike often, wishing him quick recovery.

\- _" They should really give the hospital better blankets. My damn feet are cold. "_

You smiled and laughed with richie. Mike supposed it was funny too, Even though he was serious.

\--


End file.
